


Bella Notte

by Talokina



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney References, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Date, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talokina/pseuds/Talokina
Summary: Getting ditched on a date sucks, but Clarke has never expected that some random guy would just play her date. But here she and Bellamy are, and Clarke decides to just roll with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this http://bellamyblake.com/post/152865678235/bellarke-fake-date-au-ish-i-saw-you-getting and couldn't stop myself, so voilà :) Kudos and comments would be lovely.

Clarke tries hard to keep her cool, to show everyone in this little Italian restaurant that it doesn’t hurt, that she is above all this. But she’s failing miserably, her hands clutching the napkin, her head turning towards the door every time it opens, hoping that her date will finally show up after all. She doesn’t miss the pejorative glances she gets and takes a tiny sip out of her glass, trying to busy herself.

“Hey honey, sorry I’m late, but you know, traffic was crazy and all.” a guy a little older than her says, while taking the seat reserved for her date.

“Wait… Um what?” Clarke mumbles, her mouth half-open. She doesn’t know him, she really has no idea who he is, only that he is not her date.

“Come on, play along. I’m Bellamy by the way.” her “date” says and gives her a flashing smile.

“Why are you doing this?” Clarke asks, confused and suspicious. Is he secretly trying to humiliate her even more? Is this some kind of joke to him? Clarke feels the urge to grab her purse, pay her drink and just storm out of the restaurant and head home.

“What insane idiot in the world would want to miss a date with a beautiful woman like you?” he counters, looking her straight into the eyes, and Clarke feels her heart skip a beat. Should she really do this? His brown eyes are gorgeous, and the way he looks at her reminds Clarke of a puppy, so she decides to be brave and just roll with it.

“Very well then. Hi Bellamy, I’m Clarke.” she introduces herself, earning herself another of Bellamy’s flashing smiles.

“Nice choice of restaurant by the way, this one makes the best pasta.” Bellamy says while picking up the card handed to him by a waiter, and Clarke does the same.

“Thank you, it’s my first time here.” Clarke decides to trust his judgment and goes for pasta, just like Bellamy, and they quickly order.

“So Bellamy, do you often crash people’s dates or do you have other hobbies too?” Clarke is interested in her new date and hopes that she’s not too nosy.

“No, I just came from one of my classes.” Bellamy laughs. “I’m studying history.”

“So you’re here at the Arcadia College?” Clarke asks and he nods. “Me too.” Clarke wonders if she has perhaps seen him on campus, but she honestly doesn’t recall.

Clarke is amazed how easy the conversation flows between them. He tells her about his favorite historical figures and complains about his noisy roommate, she whines about the hard medschool classes and how she likes the newest exposition in the museum. However, Bellamy asks about her family and Clarke can’t help but flinch, the pain over her father’s death still too fresh and sharp.

“I’m sorry if you’ve lost someone.” Bellamy apologizes and he sounds genuine, not like all the people who just express their condolences without really meaning it. “I’ve lost my mother too.”

“It’s my dad.” Clarke whispers and Bellamy just reaches for her hand, giving her comfort without her having to ask for it. Their dishes arrive so he unfortunately has to let go.

“Spaghetti Bolognese. Simple, yet so tasty.” Bellamy says after a while, commenting on Clarke’s choice.

“Want to try?” the words slip out of Clarke’s mouth before she realizes it and Bellamy smirks.

“Of course, my lady.” Bellamy emphasizes the last two words and Clarke feels her cheeks flush. The lady and the tramp. Of course Clarke didn’t miss the Disney reference and well, everybody knows how the movie ends. Bellamy takes a portion and Clarke hopes that her gaze doesn’t linger too long on his lips.

“Want to share the mast meatball?” Clarke dares him, telling herself that if he can do Disney references, so can she.

“Go for it.” Clarke cuts the meatball in a half and gives it to Bellamy, who seems to enjoy this way too much. ¨

“Delicious.” he says and looks her straight into the eyes and Clarke keeps the eye contact, not breaking it until the waiter comes to take their plates and to ask if they want a dessert.

“We could share one?” they both say at the same time and Clarke can’t help but giggle. How much more Disney can this date become? They settle for Tiramisu.

“So, what is your favorite Disney movie?” Clarke asks, sparking a long and intense discussion about the Disney movies from the 90s. Bellamy seems to be more a traditionalist, while Clarke argues that the newer ones are great too. The Tiramisu has arrived but they are way too into their discussion, eating spoons of the delicious dessert while listening to each other.

“I can’t believe you haven’t seen Tangled.” Clarke exclaims, a little too loud maybe, but hey, she is very passionate about this movie. “I feel like it’s my responsibility to show it to you, so you can see the light.” It’s a pity that Bellamy hasn’t seen the movie yet, because Clarke is quite proud of her pun.

“Sure thing. When do you have time?” Bellamy asks and Clarke realizes that she just asked for a second date.

“Next Saturday?” she suggests and Bellamy nods. The bill arrives and they share it before heading towards the door. Clarke can’t help but give a smug grin to the guys who had looked at her earlier. Who’s the lonely one now, she thinks in their direction.

 Here they are now, standing outside the restaurant. They exchange phone numbers and add each other on Facebook, but Clarke feels sad that they already have to part ways.

“Bellamy, you have made my date.” Clarke admits. She has already forgotten her original date, knowing that this was so much better.

“It was a pleasure Clarke.” Bellamy says and before she can say anything else, she feels his lips on hers. It’s a sweet kiss, and over way too soon, but it holds promises of many more.

“Thanks for this Bella Note. See you next Saturday.” Bellamy whispers into her ear before heading home and Clarke walks quickly to her apartment. She really has to tell Raven this.

“Bella Note.” she says to herself. Beautiful night. It really was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but life needed my full attention. Anyway here it is, beware of mild spoilers for Tangled (duh) and fluff. Enjoy :)

Clarke runs around in her apartment, wondering if she has forgotten something, if she’s really ready for this.

“Clarke, relax!” Raven, her roommate and best friend, says as she comes out of her room. “Everything will be fine.”

“I know, it’s just…” Clarke doesn’t have to finish the sentence, because Raven knows. Her last relationship had been a short thing with Finn. Clarke hadn’t known that he had a girlfriend, Raven, and when the whole thing came out, Clarke and Raven became friends instead of clawing each other’s eyes out. Still, Clarke is still worried for tonight.

“Everything will be fine. You too will enjoy the movie and be very Disney.” Raven tries to calm her. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do either.” she calls from the hallway, leaving Clarke the apartment while she goes to Wells.

At 8:02, Clarke hears a knock on the door. She opens it and sees Bellamy smiling at her, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

“Oh Bellamy that’s really nice of you, they are lovely.” Clarke marvels, rushing inside to find vase. Bellamy follows her inside. 

“I’m glad you like them. I hope this sets the mood for tonight.” he says, a smirk tugging around his lips.

“It’s going to be very Disney.” Clarke promises, repeating the same words Raven has said earlier. They move towards the couch and both take a seat. Clarke is sitting on her usual spot and Bellamy has taken the seat next to her. Clarke has already put Tangled into the DVD player and they skip the intros.

“Prepare yourself to be blown away.” Clarke quips.

“Oh I’m sure I will be satisfied.” Bellamy sasses and Clarke raises her eyebrows before pushing play. She leans back and listens to Flynn Rider opening the narration.

“Have you ever realized how many parents of Disney characters are separated from their children or just simply die?” Bellamy asks after Mother Gothel steals Rapunzel and Clarke suppresses a laugh.

“Don’t get me started. In the world of Disney, finding your love is really easy compared to having both of parents.” Her comment makes Bellamy laugh and he stretches, leaning a little bit closer to her.

Clarke can’t help but hum along when Rapunzel sings about her life and let’s be honest, _When will my life begin_ is a great, just like all the songs of the movie. Clarke knows them all by heart and likes to be sing them in the shower, much to amusement of Raven.

“You can sing if you want.” Bellamy offers but Clarke just shakes her head.

“I don’t want to ruin the movie for you.” Clarke interrupts her humming and Bellamy scoffs.

“I’m sure you’re a lovely singer.” Bellamy has turned his head away from the screen to look at her and the intensity of his gaze makes Clarke stop.

“Maybe.” Damn, she feels her cheeks flushing. “Maybe we will see later.” Bellamy just smirks and stares again at the TV. They watch the movie in comfortable silence until they reach the part in the _Snuggly Duckling_ and Clarke sees a big grin on Bellamy’s face.

“Told you so; it’s a great movie.” Clarke says smugly and Bellamy nudges her shoulder with his before staying like that, lying halfway on her, his head resting on her shoulder. Clarke likes it.

“Point for you, princess.”

Clarke puts her feet on the table standing next to the couch and focuses on the movie, while trying not to get too distracted by Bellamy, his smell, the way he smiles when something funny or cute happens in the movie, but if she’s honest, she can’t say it works.

“Magical hair really is handy.” Bellamy comments after the scene in the water, right before the healing scene. Clarke only nods and points at the TV. When Rapunzel takes Flynn’s hand, Clarke decides to follow her lead and takes Bellamy’s. Their finger entwine immediately and Clarke curses herself for not doing it earlier. It feels so natural.   

“I’m sorry I can’t offer magical hair.” Clarke jokes and feels Bellamy snort in amusement.

“You’re perfectly fine.” Again she feels her cheeks turn pink and her heart starts beating faster, almost as if it is flipping over. She really fell _hard_ for Bellamy.

Clarke really likes the scenes in the village, especially the dancing and she would have clapped along with the upbeat melody if her hand wasn’t in Bellamy’s because honestly, she has no intention of taking her hand out off his.

“Rapunzel draws nicely, but I’m sure you’re at least as good as her.” Bellamy murmurs and Clarke feels touched that he remembers this little detail about her.

“I’m not too bad myself.”

She leans forward when Rapunzel and Flynn make their way towards the ship and prepares herself mentally for the next scene; it’s romantic, maybe even sappy but Clarke doesn’t care. She loves it.

“Now I get your reference with the light.” Bellamy whispers in her ear and Clarke smiles, enjoying the sensation of Bellamy’s locks brushing her cheek.

“I love that scene and the song.” Clarke says, remembering the first time she had seen in the cinema, where she had actually swooned.  

“It’s really beautiful.” Bellamy agrees. “Classic Disney and I really mean that as a compliment.”

“Let it be known that Clarke Griffin converted Bellamy Blake, a known Disney traditionalist, to the newer ones.” Clarke announces, a smug smile on her lips.

“Next time we will do the movie night at my place and then we will watch all the classics I’m sure you haven’t seen.” Bellamy counters and Clarke’s heart skips a beat. Another date, another date, her mind and heart chant.

“I’d like that.”

She feels Bellamy squeeze her hand when Flynn enters the tower, eager to rescue Rapunzel, and she hears him gasp when Mother Gothel stabs the thief. When Rapunzel heals Flynn with her tear, she and Bellamy both sigh in relief.

This time it’s Bellamy who gets inspired by the movie. He quickly lets go off her hand to cup her face and press his lips on hers. It’s a gentle, sweet kiss, full of genuine affection. Clarke buries her hands in Bellamy’s curls, pulling him closer and she feels his tongue gently teasing hers. Not to insult Rapunzel or Flynn, but Clarke thinks that their own kiss is better.  

“All’s well that ends well.” Clarke breathes when they break the kiss and they focus again on the screen to see Rapunzel and her family reunite. Clarke rests her head on Bellamy’s chest and he puts her legs next to hers on the table.

“Clarke?” he murmurs into her hair and Bellamy looks up, waiting for Bellamy to continue while the credits roll up. “I guess you could say that we’re _tangled_ right now.”

“You had your chance for this pun and you took it.” Clarke giggles. “Well done. But if you hope to make better Disney puns than me, there only one thing I can tell you: you have to _let it go_.”

Bellamy only stares at her in mild confusion and Clarke nestles more against Bellamy, pulling him tighter. She usually is cold and he’s like a human heater.

“Next movie at your place and then we’ll watch _Frozen_?” Clarke asks. 

“Nice plan.” Bellamy murmurs after pressing a soft kiss into her hair.

 

Raven finds them sleeping on the couch when she gets home, a mess of tangled limbs and throws a blanket at them.

"Very Disney indeed." she whispers before going into her room. 


End file.
